Heartbeat
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: It's France and England's anniversary, However, they are stuck in a boring meeting. What are they going to do now? Song fic to Heartbeat by The Fray


A/N I wrote this on Valentines day...but I never posted it, so take this as a short V-day gift! It's in France's Pov by the way.

It was our 3 year anniversary. Personally, I never expected my relationship with England to go on for this long. Most people didn't expect us to last a week, but look at us now! I planned this huge dinner, and a show (if you know what I mean) but I found out we have this huge meeting to go to today, so my plans were destroyed and stuffed in a tiny room. Thanks to the rest of the world to ruin our night.

"Come on idiot, let's go." England tossed me my Jacket.

"Yeah Yeah, I don't want to go though. I was planning something for tonight." I caught it and quickly threw it on me.

"Why? There's nothing special going on. Let's just go!" He also threw his jacket on. What does he mean by 'nothing special?'

We both put our shoes on and ran out the door, holding hands. He decided that he was going to drive, since I'm not the greatest driver. The whole car ride there wasn't very important, he just complained about shit I could care less about, stuff about America, all that crap. I could stop looking at him from the passenger seat. He's just so beautiful…but not as beautiful as Moi! I love the way his hair was never brushed, the way his eyes twinkle, or the faces he makes when I piss him off.

As soon as we arrived at the meeting area, America was strolling around the parking lot. England and I got out of our car and interlocked hands again. It worried me that England couldn't stop staring at America while we walked inside. What's been going on between them that I should know? There's no need to be paranoid, they're just looking at each other. Wait, do I sense hatred in England's eyes. I started to increase my speed so we could just get inside. England was still staring at America! I decided to just run inside, dragging England along with me. I opened the door to the conference room and pulled the both of us into our seats.  
>We always sat next to each other, even before we were dating. Even if there was someone sitting next to him on both sides, I would make them move. Nowadays, people seriously don't care about seats anymore, except us. It's pretty stupid, but it's another one of our stupid couple things that we do.<p>

"What is your problem France? What was with all that sudden running out there?" England looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"You wouldn't stop staring at Amerique out there! I'm kind of worried. Also, I have another question. Do you even remember what today is?" I saw that Germany started to talk, so I whispered.

"Yes. It's Friday idiot." He whispered

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, well the date is….holy shit…I completely forgot." He frowned.

"Excuse me. But do you two have anything you want to share with the rest of us!" Germany shouted at us.

"…non" I said. Germany creeped me out sometimes.

"Good. Then stop your idle chattering so we can get back to our meeting!" He yelled.

I took out a pad of paper to pretend to write down notes, but I wrote something to England instead

_I was planning this huge dinner and all, but now I can't because of this stupid meeting._

I silently passed the note to England; he opened it and blushed a little. England took out his pen and started to write too. Then he slid it over to me.

_Listen, I'm sorry I forgot, but I have an idea to make up for it. _

An idea? That sounded fun to me! I smirked and wrote something back.

_Oh, what kind of idea ;) _

I passed it to him; he scribbled on it and passed it back.

_Let's go._

Let's go where? I'm confused! I passed another note back to him

_What do you mean? _

He wrote more and gave it to me

_You read it. Let's go. Just run out, be risky. I know it seems unlike me, but I could care less about this meeting right now. I can't stand to be in the same room as him anyway._

I liked the sound of that. England never usually acted like this; he would usually just shrug it off. If he acted like this, he meant business.

I leant over to his ear and whispered very softly "let's run then. Grab my hand and let's just dash out of there without warning. The door is wide open."

England smirked and grabbed my hand. Germany was continuing his lecture on something like global warming, but who cares anyway. We got up from out seats, and ran. We ran out of that conference room, without a care in the world. It was as if we were 15 again.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING! GET BACK IN HERE!" we heard Germany screaming from the background, but we didn't care. We raced to our car and started the ignition. England pulled out of the parking lot at high speed and headed for the highway.

_Rain is coming down and we're on the run  
>Think I can feel the breath in your body<br>We gotta keep on running til' we see the sun_

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see. I think I remember where it was."

He drove for about another 15 minutes, and the stopped at something that looked like a beach. Oh! I remember this place; it's where we first kissed when we were younger. I started to laugh; there we're so many memories here.

"Come on, let's go. I'm pretty sure it's empty, since it's almost midnight." England pinched my cheek.

What was with him today? He wasn't acting like himself….he was being too cute. England's never THIS cute.

We both walked into the part of the beach where it was closed off, but we didn't care if we got in trouble, but I'm guessing no one really cares either. England gripped my hand and led me to a fire pit.

We sat on the soft sand, and England pulled out his lighter.

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burning in the rain  
>Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same<br>And you don't look back, not for anything  
>'Cause love someone, love them all the same<br>If you love someone, love them all the same_

"_I_ think we need to talk about something" England sat closer to me.

"Yeah, you can talk to me."

"It's about America. He won't stop pestering me. He continues to tell me that you…well that you don't like me anymore. He thinks that he would be better for me, but I continue to try to tell that idiot that I don't like him. But he will never leave me alone! The worst part is that he's still dating Japan through all of this! I'm sorry. He's been doing this for some time now, and I can't get my mind away from it." He started to form tears, "I know it's stupid, but I can't take all of this torment anymore. I want to stop thinking about it, but every time I try to he shows up again!"

I drew him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him, "I know a way to make you forget about him" I raised my eyebrows "It is our anniversary anyway! Also, fuck America, I love you and there's nothing that will ever change that!"

England gave me a smile "Yeah, I guess."

I decided I was going to go for something that's sort of a long shot here, "So, England. I know this isn't really the greatest way to ask, since I don't have anything with me." I stood up and reached out my hand for England to grab it. I pulled him up so we were both standing. I went down on one knee and grinned, "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Will you stay with my for the rest of our lives….Will you marry me?"

His eyes opened wide in disbelief.

_I know the memories rushing into mind  
>I want to kiss your scars tonight<br>I'm laying here  
>'Cause you've gotta try, you've gotta let me in, let me in <em>

England nodded with tears in his eyes, "of course I will you idiot!" and he leaned in to kiss me.

_Oh I feel your heartbeat.  
>And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around<br>If you can love somebody, love them all the same.  
>You gotta love somebody, love them all the same.<br>I'm Singing, Oh, I'm Feeling Your Heartbeat._

_review..PLease? I like reviews!  
><em>


End file.
